Held by the Fates Hands
by Xxx WeSt Of ThE MoON xxX
Summary: THE FINAL CONCLUSION TO THE SIAI SERIES! Heroes are tested and pushed beyond their limits as they finally put a stop to Khione's plans. They traveling all around the globe while making sacrifices, new discoveries, and unforgettable memories. Will they set balance and bring to the world after making hard choices or will everything crash and burn?
1. THE PROLOUGE

_** *PROLOUGE***_

**_ ONE YEAR LATER _**

**_^3__rd__ POV^_**

Jack and Khione huddle around the egg that rested on a bronze podium, watching it with eagerness as it filled the cold ice room with human emotions such as lust, greed, and a million other feelings that aroused the two in a naughty manner.

"When do you think it will be ready, my vile sweet snake?" Jack questioned as he held Khione and holding the slightly swelled stomach that held the start of life, from behind.

"Oh not soon enough my dear despicable snowflake, we still need that wretched dam girl!" Khione fumed as she caused a mini blizzard to appear in frustration.

"Pity," Jack Frost said as she looked up at Jack Frost with enough lust to make even Aphrodite vomit in disgust. "Why don't we do something to take the stress off of your mind?" She smiled rolling her eyes as she allowed Jack to clamp his lips down on her while his fingers wander and pulled the zipper to her dress down to do the naughty.

* * *

** LOCATION & TIME:**

** UNIDENTIFIED**

* * *

Indie eyes snapped wide open as she let out a breath of air and bolted upward in the crater of bloody bodies, remains of bones, and the smell of death her body was nestled in. She breathed out a sigh as she looked around coming to the conclusion to give in her desire and truly grant her wish.

"It's time go home." The image of her and Leo kissing under the milky twilight over loaded her senses as walked out of the rocky and sharp hole barefooted towards her motorcycle in the South American woods. The engine roared through the forest startling a few animals and people living nearby. After summoning a portal, Indie dispersed in a cloud of purple smoke and was on the outskirts of Long Island Sound. After a few miles, the glorious sight of Thalia pine tree filled Indie with a sense of home and joy that competed with the smile lighting up her face.

**"**_Here I come, Mi Corazon."_


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: RETURN OF THE PAST**

_**My Future**_

_The past surely was the future of me one day_  
_definitely tomorrow, the present will be past_  
_One day hopefully the future will be my present_

_**- ****Abdul Wahab**_

* * *

**January 6****th****, 2014**

**LOCATION: ****  
****CAMP HALF-BLOOD**

**TIME:**

**12:30pm**

* * *

***Indie's POV***

"I had a feeling you'd return today, my dear." Chiron stated smiling after I cut the engine off and shook out my red wild wavy waterfall hair. I sent my bike back to the Hecate cabin using my powers effortlessly before almost tripping Chiron over with a big huge hug which he gladly accepted. My wolf senses went on overdrive as I inhaled the soft scent of the Strawberry fields and expensive cologne. I could also smell of slight fear as his heart rate increased.

"How is everything and where's everyone?"I asked stepping back to adjust myself then walking along his side to enter camp.

"Well as you know we have a few year rounders, 105 at the most. You're brother, Caesar, and Leo being among one of them. I have feeling we'll be seeing Ana, Brooklyn, and the rest of the gang soon." The stench of excitement and a mixture of a million other emotions that was hard to classify in that very moment. I paused for a moment with my eyes closed, indulging into my animalistic sixth sense. I could smell Dryads being chased by Satyrs (Caesar being among one of them), a few Hephaestus, Apollo, Athena, Hermes and other kids hard at work building things, and the sounds of people just enjoying camp. Suddenly I heard a heart beat that matched the same racing tempo inside my ribcage…

"Indie," Chiron swiftly paused from what he was saying as he looked at me worried and concerned. I felt horrible for not paying attention to what he was saying and giving into my dark side. I let out a breath of air. _Remember you're in control…_

"I'm sorry Chiron, is it okay if I get familiarized with the place and look around…It's been awhile." I looked at him pleadingly and hopefully.

"Of course, child there's nothing to apologize for, excuse me as I go back to my afternoon Archery class." With that he trotted off, smiling. I usually don't like it when adult's call me child but with him being over at least 3 centuries old I figured it'd be rude and unkind to not allow him to indulge. Plus how could I resist? Without glancing back I ran carelessly with excitement towards the place where I knew my lover would be: The Forgery. The sound of my heart beated as my whole body felt alive. I paused at the doorway to take a deep breath that would snatch up all my nerves to stay under control. I opened the door to find nothing but the old familiar scent of my jolly good repair boy and my brother's wild earthly and lemons scent. I sighed as I slammed the door shut with a frustrated sigh and slammed my forehead on the iron door.

"Easy sweetheart, you don't have to damage that poor thing too." Leo's sexy Spanish drawl filled the air as I turned to face him holding a chicken bone, red lipstick, and rubber bands. We did nothing but stare at each other and stand at least 7 feet apart in brutal cold silence. It was killing me.

"I've missed you." He took a step back as I took one forward and we both stopped. His body language drove me insane as he stiffened and looked uncomfortable. _What the hell..._

"Did you, really?" I smelled hostile anger, guarded resentment, and hurtful sadness which reflected off of his tone and posture. I shifted uneasily and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Of course I did!" I declared staring him down in fury and daring him to say something after the words few out of my mouth. His fists were balled up as he stalked towards me standing a foot away from me, dropping his weird set of items that clattered on the floor.

"I find that a hard ass tough pill to swallow." He growled as both of us were breathing deeply. I stared at him in bewilderment as I took in the way the sunlight lighted up his hair.

"Well I better go get some damn water to make it easier." I laughed humorlessly as his lips were inches away from mine, the cool minty breath teasing my awareness on things.

"Bull! You'd let me swallow gasoline then make me combust in flames and dance on my ashes!" He hissed as my body jerked and my eyes stung with tears.

"I fucking LOVE you, LEO!" I screamed as my heart exploded along with my lungs and soul. I felt myself shift into the beast as I was livid and coated in dark blue flames. Leo started to have red flames burst all over his skin as he pressed his body against mine on the wall while gripping my arms above my head.

"The hell do you know about love?! Love is not about abandoning someone for a whole year a not contacting them or anyone they know for selfish stubborn reason AND HAVING THEM FEEL ALONE AND SCARED SHITLESS FOR YOU WHILE THEIR HEART IS BEING RIPPED APART, INDIE!"

"MY HEART WAS BREAKING AND RIPPED APART TOO LEO! It would've been selfish if I took you with me so I left which was the hardest thing I've ever done in my screwed up life! I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT AND I HAD TO GO AND I NEEDED TO FOR MYSELF!"

"And yet you caused me enough heart aches to break me apart and need you." His warm smooth lips crashed down on me before I could scream something stupid. The fists in our hands loosed as our fingers caressed and gripped our hairs and body. I wrapped my legs around his torso as he supported our weight on the wall. A moan escaped our lips as one of our hands traveled upwards into our shirts. I aggressively pulled him closer wanting to absorb him into my skin and bones. Suddenly I felt my teeth tingle and throb as my fangs started to sink downward. I immediately broke away breathlessly and stared up at him wide eyed while covering my open mouth with my clawed hand as my feet touched the ground. He still gripped my free hand and looked down at me with no trace of disgust, about to say something.

"LEO, what the hell happened are you al-"Hunter's frantic deadly voice blared along with ear- splitting stomps. He halted as he took in the sight of us and a smile pulled his face.

"I'll come back but seriously you guys, I could smell smoke-" He didn't get a chance to finish as my arms interlocked his body in a huge grasp.

"Hunter!" I screamed with joy as he lifted me up into the air and spinning me around.

"Nice to see you too, little sister" He set me down and winked at me. "Well I've done enough how you say, cock blocking. So if you'll excuse me." With that he disappeared.

"Indie-" Leo started to say as he laid an affectionate hand on my shoulder while I was still facing him.

"It was good seeing you, I'll see you later." I said before running off towards my cabin as the tears started to wet my cheek in embarrassment, ignoring him shouting my name in protest.

* * *

***Zane's POV***

I was listening to my iPod while walking down the long road that led to Camp Half- Blood until vines wrapped around my right ankle and my ear buds were ripped from their rightful place.

"Hay Death boy you've been quite for a while, don't tell us you're getting all stiff on us now that we're almost close to Camp." Rhay Green (Daughter of Demeter) shouted into my ears as she attempted to tickle me. I cracked a smile before easily killing the vines that kept me immobile and stopped Rhay's energetic fingers from arousing a breathless chuckle from me like last time.

"You two are honestly adorable." Ana Greene (Daughter of Artemis) said with her voice dripping with sarcasm. I felt my face flush red along with Rhay before we both let go of each other and dropped our gaze.

"Oh please, don't act like you're not excited, especially seeing this mysterious person back at Camp that's been keeping a huge grin on your pretty face with eagerness" Rhay said coolly with a smug look. It was Ana's turn to look shocked then blushed while wearing a poker face.

"Excuse me, but do you even know who you're talking too?" Ana fiddled with her hair causing some of the naturally silver streaks to stand out in the dark midnight braid ;Rolf, her wolf, started to growl at Rhay until Ana patted his back telling him to back off. Her cowboy boots started to crunch against the snowy ground once more as we entered the woods.

"A girl in denial- Ahhhh" Rhay screamed before causing Ana and I to pull out our weapons at the possible threat.

"What is it, where!?" I screamed at her before she stared at the ground in front of her. Ana and I both followed her angle of vision and withdrew our weapons.

"Oh my gods, Rhay it's just a lady bug!" Ana laughed in exasperation as she leaned over to pick up the decorative critter, which was a big huge mistake; Rhay hollered some more before climbing on my aching back and squeezing the life out of me by crushing my windpipe.

**"IT'S EVIL AND DEATH ON WINGS!"** Great there went my freaking hearing.

"Ana may you please get rid of the damn thing before this girl sends me off to my father?" In that very moment Rolf did the most awesome thing in the world that would've made me kiss him on his muzzle, he ate the bug in one gulp and kept walking off with Ana in silence.

"Sorry Zane." Rhay said after a few moment of hushed silence as she loosened her grip on my neck and placed a kiss on my neck in gratitude, causing my face to grow hot.

"You know you can get down now?" I said as the view of Thalia's pine tree started to appear, Ana said something us to before running pass the massive huge Dragon with her heroic pet by her side.

"I know."She said it like I didn't want to get off so I gripped her tighter as she rested her head on my shoulder blade feeling her heart beat really fast as she relaxed with a smile. How I managed to hold on to her and our back packs was beyond me. I stopped us for a second to shadow travel our bags into our cabins and then somehow managed to accidently shadow travel us to the Arena.

"Way to go, silly goose." Rhay said jumping down from my back.

"Thanks, lucky ducky." I shot back at her, smiling before she playfully punched me. I lifted her up, threw her over my shoulder, and spun around.

"PUT ME DOWN!" She giggled as her soft fists pounded on my back. I held her hips as I carefully set her down. She staggered drunkly and almost kissed the dirt before I caught her. She smiled up at me with black shiny eyes that were staring intensely at me. For the millionth time I noticed how her eyes contrasted nicely with her silky black hair and how smooth her skin was. My heart pounded as I saw her hand move up to my face and catch a loose strand between her fingers. She tucked the sad shaggy mess of an excuse I called my hair behind my ear and allowed her index finger to tease its way down my neck and hook it on the back of my necklace.

"Ummm, Rhay…" I said breathlessly before she took off my necklace placing it on her, pushed and leaped out of my arms and ran off yelling over her shoulder.

"Catch me if you can!" I smiled before running off after her.

"Big mistake, Raisin Brand" I yelled then shadow traveled in front of her. She expected that and threw wheat grains at me and captured me in vines. She continued to run ahead while laughing her head off as I killed the barrier with wheat sprinkled all over me. When we reached the big house we both fell over on top of each other as soon as I caught her. She was on top of me as we sat up; we stared at each other again and busted out laughing. The Big House's oak door opened up and we both looked at the person coming out.

"Zane?" Ellen's sweet voiced chimed looking at the both of us in astonishment. "Rhay?" The sight of Ellen standing on the porch wearing her orange Camp Half- Blood shirt and black short while shining in the sun brightly and giving me a look of a million emotions made my heart shatter.

"Ellen." I said as I scratched the back of my neck and ran a couple of fingers through my hair.

"Hay" Rhay said shifting uncomfortably still on top of me while biting her lips and blushing.

"I've been good," She smiled lightly at both of us, but I could tell it was forced to try and hide the pain etched in her eyes, which made me feel extremely guilty. "Why are you guys sitting on each other exactly?" Rhay and I instantly mumbled something and started to remove ourselves from each other and get up from the floor managing to bump our heads together. As we both stood up rubbing our foreheads with our dirty stained and giving out a nervous laugh. I dusted off my black jeans and gray and black hoddie while shifting in my black vans and adjusting my black beanie hat. Rhay shooked the grass off her light blue jeans, snugged looking dark green V neck sweater and black leather jacket. Her black hi-tops were still stained with grass.

"Well I've spend enough time with you and I'm getting frankly sick of it, so I'll see you later, Zane. It was good seeing you Ellen." Rhay said after a few moments of awkward stifling silence then walked off towards the cabins. The silence still remained as we stood there just looking at each other.

"You umm look different." Ellen said after sighing and fiddling with her bracelets.

"Thanks? It's been… awhile." I said as I let out breath of cold white air as I rubbed my hands on my jeans while rocking back and forth on my heels.

"6 months." She stated sharply in her soft voice while her eyes looked like glass about to shatter. I was about to say something until the Big house doors opened up wide and oh lucky me my brother Jason Blackstone came out.

"Hay babe I-," He addressed to Ellen before pausing to see me. He paused wearing nothing but ripped baggy jeans, light green sandals, and a black bandana. He smiled grandly at me while walking behind Ellen and placing a hand on the small of her back. _WHAT THE FUCKING HELL_!?... "Brother, it's been to long how've you been?"

"You need a shirt!" I stared coldly before giving a nasty glare and balling up my fist to control my anger.

"Thanks for noticing, how've you been? Ellen here and I missed you so much!" He stated, looking smugly at me. _ELLEN AND I, OKAY BITCH… _I thought menacingly before Rhay ran back up to all of us. She gave a nod of acknowledgement to Jason and Ellen before facing me with a small smile.

"I'm sorry," She said as she brought her head down and shooked her hair out until she held my necklace. "But here's your necklace." She got on her tippy toes and made me squat down a little so that her 5'4 body frame could place the necklace back on me. We both up straightened as the horn blew for lunch.

"Well that's my queue to go see my favorite Uncle Mr. D. Nice seeing everyone. We have to catch again, Zane!" With a wink my brother dispersed in a cloud of smoke after a flash of lightning.

"Ummm, I'm going to go with my cabin, so see ya." Rhay said before running off. Once again, my only best friend in existence and I where once again alone staring in the depths beyond our irises in unspoken silence.

"It was nice seeing you, Ellen." I said in a hard voice as my face morphed into an angry stone expression that rivaled my tone as I turned away towards the mess hall. Ellen's footsteps slapped the oak stairs as she fell in step behind. A few kids at the Volley ball court stayed behind to watch us, some of them being from the Aphrodite cabin. Great!

"You have no reason to be mad!" She exploded with tears in her voice. "You're the one who pushed me away and left!" I stopped and spun around to face her wearing the same expression.

"I don't?!" Even though I said it I knew I was wrong but still. "I did?!"

"You know damn well!"She stabbed a finger into my chest.

"What does it matter, my brother's been here to keep you happy and warm!" I shot back coldly while holding her finger. Her face puckered up in anger as her bottom lip quivered as she ripped her hand back.

"Whatever, like there's nothing going on between you and Rhay!" She tested me while fuming with enough anger to cause me to soften a bit while I was blushing.

"Even if there was why the hell would you freaking give a damn or care!" I roared as her face fell and tears fell out her clear exotic sky blue eyes. I regretted the words and wished I could take it back.

"I HATE YOU!" She slammed a hard hurtful punch to my chest, but my expression didn't crack like my heart did before it broke. I step back away from her as I through my hood over my head as her face fell, realizing and regretting what she said. It was too late, we both did the damage.

"It was nice seeing and speaking to you, Ms. Matues." That being said in an icy distant tone that I couldn't believe that was my voice, I shadow traveled into my cabin ignoring the growling coming from my stomach.

* * *

**LOCATION: ****  
****Manhattan, New York (USA)**

**TIME:**

**4:30pm**

* * *

***Brooklyn's POV***

I watched the snowflakes attach themselves to themselves to the frosty cold windows of the Greyhound as Andy and I snuggle closely together with adrenaline and anticipation pumping through our blood as we get ready to go visit Camp- Half Blood for winter break along with Kioyko, Dane, Lilly, Amber, and Sophie Delaney Tyler. My lips were suddenly occupied by my incredible boyfriend's lips. I traced his face as he held my body closer to him and we snuggled closer.

"Now, Now kids none of that cute stuff!" The old lady sitting in the isle next to ask crackled as she poked a cane into my Andy's butt. We broke apart laughing as we stared at her apologetically while blushing.

"Come on, Martha; let the kids have their fun." The old woman's, Martha's husband, said as he chuckled and thankfully withdrew the cane from Andy's butt.

"Yea, when we did stuff like that George that's how our children came into the picture!" Martha said to her husband, George, Smugly. I clanged closely to Andy as we laughed before stopping George from saying something venomously.

"How long have you two been together?" I asked as they glared at each other with passion.

"A very, very long time." Martha said in a voice that sounded…ancient yet familiar just like her smile. "How long have you two been together?" I was about to tell but Andy said the most tear provoking thing ever as he stared deeply into my eyes.

"The moment I looked her in her beautiful sea green-blue eyes which was exactly 2 long incredible years and 4months ago, but I would love to beat all the odds and spend forever with her." I felt the whole bus go quite and sigh in awe.

"Are sure about that? Forever is a long time."George's joked in a raspy like tone; Martha slapped George with a striking force that I admired.

"I'd die for this extraordinary woman in a heartbeat." Andy said it like; I'll take on anyone who disagrees.

"There's more to life than death demigod, like rats" George said before letting out a cough after a cold chill went through both us.

"Now you've done it! Look there's our stop! Farewell children, Oh he's going to be so mad at us, you big stupid reptile!" Martha shouted before we could ask any questions while walking off the bus smacking George. George muttered something about despising mortals for creating silent mode. I cuddle closely to Andy as a girl who was getting off the bus stopped holding a tissue to her teary eyes and looked at us with a wide smile.

"That was the most beautiful thing I ever heard!" She gushed, sobbing as she stormed off the bus and leaving Andy and I shocked.

"Well this has been a long day, my rouge gumdrop." Andy stated with a soft kiss on my forehead as the bus lurched off towards busy traffic. I nodded with closed eyes in agreement while listening and feeling his heart as the radio plays _**Maps by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs.**_

"Do you really want to spend forever with Hayley and me? No matter what?" I asked in sigh thinking about a super cheesy image of Andy and I sitting on a porch swing with gray hair while watching our grandchildren run around wildly.

"Let's see you've seen me naked, took away my virginity, in a very sexy sweet memorable that I might add, you took a dagger for my sister and me, and you've put up with me for so long; so to get to the point I'd be a damn fool to not be with you forever." I opened my eyes and sat up straight looking in his dark azure eyes. "I love you and there's no other possible way I could express that to make you feel or see it." I gave him a look that said you wanna bet before our lips met each other. I broke away first but held onto his face while both of my thumbs traced his stubble cheeks.

"I love you so much too, Reynolds." The bus suddenly jerked to a rough stop and the doors open to allow us to hear the glorious sound of Kioyko and Dane bickering.

"Awe, here comes our dysfunctional family." Andy chuckled calmly as they made their way up to the isle making their argument audible to the whole bus.

"Come one babe the Hulk is way better then Iron Man!"Dane yelled earning a few sounds of agreement. His dirty blonde hair as done in its usual messy shaggy style where his bangs fell in his deep brown eyes; His casual yet comfortable clothes clashed nicely with Kiko's sexy but comfy daring outfit.

"I'm not saying that one is better than the other it's just that I love Iron Man; beside Robert Downey Jr. is the sex god among mankind." Kioyko stated in her notable Portuguese accent, she gave Andy and me a smile and an eye roll with wink as she sat in the place George and Martha were in. Some of the girls on the bus gave and an Amen to her statement and yes I was amongst them too earning a questionable teasing eyebrow from Andy. Dane gave us a mischievous grin before planting a seat beside Kioyko.

"Common you guys have been arguing about this for 17 blocks! BATMAN IS THE BEST, MARVEL SUCKS!" Lily Asher yelled causing a riot of applauses to erupt through the bus. Andy and I rocked with laughter at this craziness.

"What about SPIDER MAN?" somebody yelled in the back as Lilly got closer to wave at us and sat behind us. We all ignored him avoiding another argument as the last off our group came.

"What does Robert freaking Downey Jr. have that I don't?" Dane asked as Sophie Delaney Tyler and Amber FREAKING Wayne came on the bus dragging their luggage.

"If I freaking say me with adding saying anything sarcastic and kiss you, will you shut up?" Dane grinned like an idiot nodding as Kioyko and he kissed too passionately for public. They broke apart smiling then Kioyko made a serious face.

"I still think Iron Man rules!" Then she turned to Andy and I as a lady outrageously yet rudely made fun of Sophie's outfit. "Oh here we go again with this." We all sighed in dismay.

"It's a caramel colored cashmere sweater with a reindeer on the front, with black leggings, and white Ugg boots. I wear a caramel colored cashmere sweater with a reindeer on the front, with black leggings, and white Ugg boots now. Caramel colored cashmere sweaters with a reindeer on the front, with black leggings, and white Ugg boots are cool." And with that being said she place herself in the seat next to Lily Asher. The bus started to slowly start again as struggling Amber made her way up to the isle towards us. Suddenly one of the frat looking boys hand smacked her butt and tried to pull her on his lap. Amber's face twisted in disgust as she shocked the life out of him. He fainted as she got up blowing her bangs in frustration and kept going.

"Damn that was some pepper spray!" One the frat boys cursed as he helped his friend. Amber only smiled as she sat in the empty seat behind Kioyko and Dane. We all stared at her with a mixture of awe, annoyance, and curiosity; because let's face it Amber would've flirted with the guy and sat on his lap.

"What," She snapped as she looked up from her iPod, the ear buds still in her ears. She seemed sad and depressed, which was like her. "There's nothing to F-ing see people! Show's over!" Ouch, what's got her in a pissed mode. I sighed out as we all averted our eyes. _Why did I even care? I mean she killed my Ex- evil girlfriend?_ I thought feeling my eyebrows frown. _But she also saved you and Andy twice last fall with the monsters and agreed on a truce._

"I'll be back, babe" I whispered in Andy's ear before placing a kiss on his cheek. He nodded smiling as he looked out the window bopping his head to his music.

"What gives, Pissy Princess?" I slammed my body right next to Amber as she turned around with lighting sparking around her. She glared at me then faces the window with a sigh. _Ummm… the hell, who do you think you are? _I screamed in my head as I tapped my foot in impatience. The sky thundered as it started to rain. _"Oh right…I'm trying to comfort you and – Holy shizz she's crying!" _ I took a deep breath and let it out in a gust.

"Look I know I'm… I mean we aren't exactly mannie and peddie mocha frosting back stabbing bitchy cheerleader buddies but over the few months I think we've at least started a relationship where we could talk to each other…" I trailed off feeling lame as everyone quietly listened. She exhaled out a breath really quietly before facing me and dragging a tear off her face. I gave her the red bandana in pocket inaudibly and she accepted it with a soft thank you that escaped her lips.

"Today's my mom's Death anniversary and I'm not practically excited to go to Camp seeing as someone-" She stopped and shook her head as she dried her eyes. "Never mind, but thanks Brooklyn." Then to my astonishment, she smiled at me and she pulled out her makeup kit and applied some on her face. She paused from applying mascara on her eye lashes as the rain stopped staring at me.

"Bub - Bye." I shooked my head as I still felt her smiling at me, Kioyko lightly fist pumped me, and I sat down back in my warm place. I leaned on Andy's arm cuddling as he smiled down at me, his hand smoothed my hair.

"Shut up." I moaned as a smile plastered on my face. He chuckled in my ears as his arm came around my waist and touching "my playful areas".

"We're in public!" I nudged him while laughing with my eyes closed.

"We were interrupted!" He said kissing my neck.

"We also have ears!" All our friends singed in a mocking disgusted tone. Andy and I laughed as the bus old intercoms crackled to life.

"We are now approaching the last stop, in a destination near Long Island."

_Goodie wonder what waits!_

* * *

**LOCATION: ****  
Camp Half-Blood**

**TIME:**

**5:55pm**

* * *

***Ana's POV***

I looked everywhere around camp to no avail trying to look calm, casual, controlled, collected and overall cool. I sighed in frustration as I went to the archery center with my pets in tow. I notched an arrow holding in my anger and frustration and then let it go in a single breath.

"_What's bothering you, Madame?" _ Marmou asked quietly with concern. I notched an arrow.

"_Yes what's troubling your mind?"_ Vilks asked as she lay slightly on her side then suddenly tensed as Marmou cried. I spun around with the loaded bow and my heart started pounding crazily as I gazed into warm dangerous scarlet eyes.

"I come in peace?" Hunter's hands were raised in a defeat. A blushed crept its way on my face as I realized he was standing in front of me with his natural bleach blonde hair glowing in the sun barefooted completely shirtless with lean ripped muscles exposes wearing only a pair of washed out wet ripped jeans. I stared at his chest in wonderment taking in the scorpion tattoo on his chest and the circular scar just below the stinger.

"See something you're interested in?" He smiled as I rolled my eyes and averted my guys with a furious blush. _If only you knew…_

"My mother's the Virgin Goddess!" I screamed before punching his arm playfully. He chuckled watching me pack stuff and sat beside me on a log.

"Not anymore technically," I looked up with blue-green orbs at his crude yet comforting crimson eyes as he shifted uncomfortably. "Besides you aren't her, Anna…she doesn't define you." My heart beat quickened with the words replaying in my head while my pets observed us. The sound of approaching Archery students caused us to get up and walk in relaxed silence, only stopping when the cabins came into view.

"So how you've been, Greene?"He smiled, focusing only on a genuine grinning me.

"Good. How about yourself, West- Redgrave?" I replied before he paused to think deeply and honestly about his answer.

"I'm much better and more feel alive now…" The way he looked at me shivered and I looked down with my face a flamed as I fiddle with my left hand that was encircled with a dark metallic gray howling wolf slave bracelet that had a rose gold chain attached to its sterling plum island silver wolf engagement ring. Right between the wolf's open moving front paws held a 10k red ruby diamond that matched Hunter's eyes.

"I see you still have my gift."His voice holding a smile causing me to look up with a nervous grin.

"It's beautiful… I think I've become attached to it." We were suddenly a little too close.

"Are we still talking about the bracelet or something else?" He asked with a sly lope-sided grin.

"Ana!" someone yelled as we stepped away from each other causing me to look at a young and beautiful Hayley Reynolds.

"See you tonight." Hunter called over his shoulder as he jogged towards the armory, leaving me rattled and confused.

"_That was interesting…" _ Marmou said after a while in my head causing me to tell him to shut up and mentally roll my eyes. I plastered a huge smile and got down to the little mischievous Daughter of Hermes height.

"What's up kiddo?" She was smiling up at me then grabbed my hand causing us to rum towards Thalia's Pine cone tree.

"My brother and everyone else are crossing the borders!" Her excitement was contagious as they fueled me to scoop her up and my arms while pumping my legs faster.

* * *

**LOCATION: ****  
****Camp Half-Blood**

**[The ARENA]**

**TIME:**

**8:00pm**

* * *

***3rd person's POV***

"Ladies and Gentlemen, KARMA AND THE SEXY KITTENS!" Silena shouted into her glowing metallic hot pink microphone before the lights went dark. Drumsticks clicked together before the white strobe lights spotlighted on Karma.

_**Karma:**_

_**Don't try to take this from me**_  
_**Don't try to take this from me**_  
_**Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow**_

_**Don't try to take this from me**_  
_**Don't try to take this from me**_  
_**Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow**_

_**Feels like I'm waking from the dead**_  
_**And everyone's been waitin' on me**_  
_**'Least now I'll never have to wonder**_  
_**What it's like to sleep a year away**_  
_**But were we indestructible**_  
_**I thought that we could brave it all (all)**_  
_**I never thought that what would take me out**_  
_**Was hiding down below**_

_**Lost the battle, win the war**_  
_**I'm bringing my sinking ship back to the shore**_  
_**We're starting over, we'll head back in**_  
_**There's a time and a place to die but this ain't it**_

_**If there's a future, we want it**_  
_**Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow**_  
_**If there's a future, we want it**_  
_**Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow**_  
_**If there's a future, we want it**_  
_**Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow**_  
_**If there's a future, we want it**_  
_**Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow**_

_**Don't try to take this from me**_  
_**Don't try to take this from me**_  
_**Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow**_

_**Don't try to take this from me**_  
_**Don't try to take this from me**_  
_**Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow**_

_**Wish I could find a crystal ball**_  
_**For the days I feel completely worthless**_  
_**You know I'd use it all for good**_  
_**I would not take it for granted (granted)**_  
_**Instead, I have some memories**_  
_**For the days I don't feel anything**_  
_**At least they will remember**_  
_**Not to make the same mistakes again**_

_**Lost the battle, win the war**_  
_**I'm bringing my sinking ship back to the shore**_  
_**We're starting over, we'll head back in**_  
_**There's a time and a place to die but this ain't it**_

_**If there's a future, we want it**_  
_**Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow**_  
_**If there's a future, we want it**_  
_**Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow**_  
_**If there's a future, we want it**_  
_**Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow**_  
_**If there's a future, we want it**_  
_**Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow**_

_**There's a time and a place to die**_  
_**There's a time and a place to die**_  
_**And this ain't it**_  
_**There's a time and a place to die**_  
_**And this ain't it, this ain't it**_  
_**This ain't it!**_  
_**Everyone:**_  
_**There's a time and a place to die**_  
_**There's a time and a place to die**_  
_**But this ain't it, no**_

_**If there's a future, we want it**_  
_**Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow**_  
_**If there's a future, we want it**_  
_**Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow**_  
_**If there's a future, we want it now**_  
_**(Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow)**_

_**If there's a future, we want it**_  
_**Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow**_  
_**Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow**_  
_**Now-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow**_

"Hello everyone, I'm Karma Davis live on Hephaestus TV and you're watching Camp Half-Blood's annual sing competition: Vocals and Heroes!" The lead singer yelled over the roaring raging crowd. "We'll be back after a word from our rad sponsors!"

* * *

**(A/N) HAPPY 4****TH**** OF JULY EVERYONE! Thank you for all the support and love, I adore you all. (::) If you have any song suggestions or comments in general (good or bad) they will be used. I DON'T ANYTHING OR HAVE ANYTHING AGAINST CHEERLEADERS!**

**Songs used:**

**Now by Paramore (one of my favorite bands!)**

**V**

**V**

**v**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter2: Releasing of the restrained**

**LOCATION:   
Camp Half-Blood**

**[The ARENA]**

**TIME:**

**8:05pm**

* * *

**Restrained Song**

To my love, with a whole bunch of emotions  
Laying my heart before, which is truly yours

Hold it with care, or else it may fall apart  
And feel its rhythm which you tend to forget at times

You brought out melodies of blissful togetherness  
Playing the lute of my hidden soul

Know not when you found all quite useless  
And watered my eyes to wipe the old notes

You know not, the pain of keeping one's song within  
Which is born to be listened solely by her sweetheart

**-Rajeswari A V**

* * *

***3rd person's POV***

"Hello lovely viewers of Hephaestus' TV and Olympus we are all happy to welcome you back to Heroes and Vocals!" Silena Beauregard screamed in delight as the whole camp erupted in applauses and cheers, while the camera man filmed the frivolous crowd.

"It's sure nice to see a few campers and our guest judge for this month, Demeter!" Conner Stoll added gesturing to the grand goddess of harvest as she stood for a moment smiling while taking in her applauses then sat beside Mr. D and Chiron.

"Yes, Tonight we not only do we celebrate high spirits but also remember some of brave demigods who have passed away." Silena melancholy stated with a half hearted smile as her and Conner side stepped from the stage. A huge flat screen TV flickered on to life and displayed a few images then a slide a show of each demigod. Ellen who was unwillingly being cradled in the arms of Jason watched painfully and wistfully as Zane held onto a sobbing Rhay as Autumn Rayne's brightly lit face came on. Ellen felt as if her heart was being stabbed a million times as Zane took Rhay hands and guided her off somewhere then shadow traveled away. Ellen looked back up to the screen and shivered with the haunting thought of her best friends' face on there. She mentally shook her head as Jason wrapped a hostile- like hold on her waist and pressed a hard kiss on her forehead. Karma's Sexy Kittens bowed their heads as Samantha Reynolds', Kristi Harrison's and Michael Yew's picture was the last to appear.

"These were all one of the greatest people to ever interact with or befriend. I'm proud to have made some memories with them. So let all enjoy tonight with their souls in our hearts." Karma Davis stated before she exited off stage with the Sawyer twins, Jake mason, Lola Ashley Brooks, and there new members Adam T. and Matt Forger. The audience clapped as the whole amphitheater blacked out in darkness and then smoke lit up the stage with rainbow strobe lights. Ana Greene and Amber Wayne started to dance as wildly looking incredibly awesome like they came out of a Ke$ha music video.

_**Ana and Amber:**_

_**We were born to break the doors down,**_  
_**Fight until the end.**_  
_**It's something that's inside of us,**_  
_**it's, how we've always been, yeah.**_

_**Warrior, -rior, -rior,**_  
_**Warrior, -rior!**_  
_**Warrior, -rior, -rior,**_  
_**Warrior, -rior, ow!**_

_**Amber:**_

_**We are the misfits;**_  
_**we are the bad kids,**_  
_**the degenerates.**_

_**Ana:**_

_**We ain't perfect but that's alright.**_

_**Amber:**_

_**Love us or hate us,**_  
_**Nothin' can break us,**_

_**Ana:**_

_**Better believe us.**_  
_**Times, they are a-changing tonight.**_

_**Amber:**_

_**We're the ones who flirt with disaster,**_  
_**on your ass we'll pounce like a panther.**_  
_**Cut the bullshit out with a dagger,**_  
_**with a dagger, with a dagger.**_

_**Ana:**_

_**Do or die we all gonna stay young,**_  
_**Shoot the lights out like a machine gun.**_  
_**Think it's time for a revolution,**_  
_**Revolution, revolution.**_

_**Ana and Amber:**_

_**We were born to break the doors down,**_  
_**Fight until the end.**_  
_**It's something that's inside of us,**_  
_**it's, how we've always been, yeah.**_

_**Warrior, -rior, -rior,**_  
_**Warrior, -rior!**_  
_**Warrior, -rior, -rior,**_  
_**Warrior, -rior, ow!**_

_**Amber:**_

_**Now this is our time,**_  
_**our generation,**_  
_**and we're impatient.**_  
_**Animals you ready to fight?**_

_**Ana:**_

_**Fight for the fuck ups,**_  
_**Stand up for true love,**_  
_**we'll never give up.**_  
_**Live like it's our last night alive.**_

_**We're the ones who flirt with disaster,**_  
_**on your ass we'll pounce like a panther.**_  
_**Cut the bullshit out with a dagger,**_  
_**with a dagger, with a dagger.**_

_**Ana:**_

_**Do or die we all gonna stay young,**_  
_**Shoot the lights out like a machine gun.**_  
_**Think it's time for a revolution,**_  
_**Revolution, revolution.**_

_**Both:**_

_**We were born to break the doors down,**_  
_**Fight until the end.**_  
_**It's something that's inside of us,**_  
_**it's, how we've always been, yeah.**_

_**Warrior, -rior, -rior,**_  
_**Warrior, -rior!**_  
_**Warrior, -rior, -rior,**_  
_**Warrior, -rior!**_

_**(Born to- -or),**_  
_**(Huh, yeah, yeah),**_  
_**(-Or, warrior, -ior),**_  
_**(Yeah, yeah, -or),**_  
_**(Huh, yeah).**_

_**We were born to break the doors down,**_  
_**Fight until the end.**_  
_**It's something that's inside of us,**_  
_**it's, how we've always been, yeah.**_

_**Everyone:**_  
_**Warrior, -rior, -rior,**_  
_**Warrior, -rior!**_  
_**Warrior, -rior, -rior,**_  
_**Warrior, -rior! **_

They paused in a single striking pose as the campers cheered but a chorus of awes echoed around the amphitheater as some demigods came on stage.

_**Amber:**_

_**Saw you leaning against that old record machine**_  
_**saw the name of your band written on the marquee**_

_**Ana:**_

_**It's a full moon tonight so we getting rowdy**_  
_**Yeah we getting rowdy, g-g-getting rowdy**_

_**Brooklyn:**_

_**Feeling like I'm a high schooler**_  
_**Sipping on a warm wine cooler**_  
_**Hot 'cause the party don't stop**_  
_**I'm in a crop top**_  
_**Like I'm working at hooters**_

_**Kioyko:**_

_**We been keeping it PG**_  
_**But I wanna get a little frisky**_  
_**Come gimme some of that yum like a lollipop**_  
_**Let me set you free**_

_**C'mon 'cause I know what I like**_  
_**And you're looking just like my type**_  
_**Let's go for it just for tonight**_  
_**C'mon, c'mon, c'mon**_  
_**Now don't even try to deny**_  
_**We're both going home satisfied**_  
_**Let's go for it just for tonight**_  
_**C'mon, c'mon, c'mon**_

_**Brooklyn:**_

_**Write our names on the wall in the back of the bar**_  
_**Steal some bubblegum from the corner Maxi-Mart**_  
_**Yeah, we laughing like kids causing trouble in the dark**_  
_**Causing trouble in the dark, t-t-trouble in the dark**_

_**Amber:**_

_**Feeling like a saber-toothed tiger**_  
_**Sipping on a warm Budweiser**_  
_**Touch me and give me that rush**_  
_**Better pack a toothbrush**_  
_**gonna pull an all-nighter**_

_**Kioyko:**_

_**We been keeping it kosher**_  
_**But I wanna get it on for sure**_

_**Ana:**_

_**Come gimme some of that yum like a lollipop**_  
_**Baby don't be scared**_

_**both:**_

_**C'mon 'cause I know what I like**_  
_**And you're looking just like my type**_  
_**Let's go for it just for tonight**_  
_**C'mon, c'mon, c'mon**_  
_**Now don't even try to deny**_  
_**We're both going home satisfied**_  
_**Let's go for it just for tonight**_  
_**C'mon, c'mon, c'mon**_

_**All:**_

_**I don't wanna go to sleep**_  
_**I wanna stay up all night**_  
_**I wanna just screw around**_  
_**I don't wanna think about**_  
_**What's gonna be after this**_  
_**I wanna just live right now**_

_**I don't wanna go to sleep**_  
_**I wanna stay up all night**_  
_**I wanna just screw around**_  
_**I don't wanna think about**_  
_**What's gonna be after this**_  
_**I wanna just live right now**_

_**Amber:**_

_**(C'mon)**_

_**C'mon 'cause I know what I like**_  
_**and you're looking just like my type**_  
_**let's go for it just for tonight**_  
_**C'mon, c'mon, c'mon**_

_**Everyone:**_

_**Now don't even try to deny**_  
_**we're both going home satisfied**_  
_**let's go for it just for tonight**_  
_**C'mon, c'mon, c'mon **_

Their fist punched the air as glowing rainbow color glitter blew up in the air and the whole camp awarded them with yells of encouragement. Silena and Connor came on stage giving each performer hugs as they exited off stage into the crowd.

"Stick around because there is more to come!" Conner yelled over the riot while smilingly into the camera and holding Silena back from falling off the stage.

"You don't want to miss what comes next!"

* * *

**LOCATION:   
UNKNOWN**

**TIME:**

**8:25pm**

"The amount of joy they are filled with by hope and faith is just so sickening to my senses that I could literally torture myself in pain."Jack Frost sighed, blowing out a whirl wind of annoyance. Khione blasted the thousandth TV in a million shards of ice with an evil glare as Jack jumped up in surprise looking at her.

"Agreed" Khione, nodded in a straight bored face while rubbing her blimp -like stomach thoughtfully. She watched the egg on the golden pedestal with such pride that she barely noticed Jack coming behind her. Begrudgingly, a smile crept on her face as she stared up at him and his open arms that enclosed around her.

"What!" She hissed cold, though he didn't flinch as he stared adoringly at her.

"I know that look…what are you plotting, my dear?"He replied as he watched her roll her eyes with the smile still intact.

"I think it's time that I send a little hello present to my dear cousins. After all it was the holidays." Khione darkly giggled as Jack's cold frozen lips trailed over her from ear lobe to her neck, causing her to shiver out of pleasure.

"What a thoughtful idea that sounds wonderful" He muttered lustfully through some kisses, pulling Khione's waist towards his body. "But can we do something first?" He sexually asked as they stared in other's frosty eyes. She raised an eyebrow and he answered with a very passionate rated R kiss that caused her to reply in the same force as the lights dimmed with.

* * *

**LOCATION:   
Camp Half-Blood**

**[The ARENA]**

**TIME:**

**8:35pm**

***3****rd**** person's POV***

Ana threw Red Hawaiian fruit punch on someone who made the mistake of trying to grab her for the 2,000th time tonight. Sighing, she expected the victim to be a stupid easily aroused boy but turned around to face the beautiful image of Hunter drenched in the juicy sweet juice while a lop- sided smile played on his amused face. Embarrassment colored her cheeks tinting them pink as she rubbed her elbow and hand full of dirty napkins on his white long sleeve muscle shirt staining it more.

"I was going asking if you wanted some punch, superstar …but it seems we're both covered." He confessed with humor, while she still rubbed hard on his chest, unaware of the obvious respectful attraction he had for her.

"I'm so sorry! I thought you were some else! It's just that I've been getting hit on and-" Hunter gripped her arms forcefully but gently causing her to look in his eyes in comforting silence.

"Ana its okay, I promise to you." He swore to her causing her heart to be beat wildly and blushed while both of them were unaware of the other demigods staring at them in various emotion with Hunter's Ex-girlfriend fumed with jealously. The proximity between the two was so close that their breaths were intermingling with passion. Chiron strolled by clearing his throat and both them lurched away from each other and stood silently in awkward silence. Chiron only raised a smug eyebrow then suppressed a smile while walking away.

"So you must be glad your sister's back?" Ana started blushing after looking at his sister looked at Ana with amusement.

"Yea, I really am but I hate when she eavesdrops on me." He clarified, scratching his hair and giving a pointed annoyed look at Indie and the rest of the gang to emphasize his point.

"Good to know, well I'm going to go back to a watch you males," Ana uncharacteristically gave a dazzling bright testing smile at Hunter that caused him to feel something…real inside. "Try and outshine us Women." Hunter gave Ana his most sexy lope- sided smile that she secretly adores.

"Is that so because I doubt that a hundred percent." He teased while she gave a fake mocked expression which morphed into to a sly smile.

"Is that a challenge?" Before he could answer say anything Brooklyn, Indie, Amber, Kioyko, Ellen, Rhay, Sophie, Lilly, and the females members from Karma's Sexy Kittens all tackled Ana and pulled her back in to the Arena towards the stage not before throwing a look at Hunter that said you're on and him just giving her a simple wink that aroused a hint of blush to taint her cheeks.

**TIME:**

**8:40pm**

"Please enjoy a sneak peak of what's to come and our pre- round: Girls vs. Boys!" Silena said causing the whole crowd to cheer.

"And since chivalry is not dead, the beautiful ladies shall be performing next." Connor said earning a few wolf whistles and causing his girlfriend, Alaine Sawyer to scold him playfully.

"We had to argue then flip a coin." He gave her a quick hug before sticking his tongue out her.

"First is the worst, Second is the best!" he gave her a quick sweet peck before she messed with his smooth slicked back hair while the crowd ate up their little exchange in amusement that caused laughter.

"Let's hit it girls!" Silena dressed in a one shoulder pink short leather dress cued as the rest of the femme fatales paraded on stage in a more modest identical short black leather dresses with only Ana wearing a white spike studded .

_**Ana:**_

_**Puttin' my defenses up**_  
_**'Cause I don't wanna fall in love**_  
_**If I ever did that**_  
_**I think I'd have a heart attack**_

_**Ellen:**_

_**Never put my love out on the line**_

_**Amber:**_

_**Never said yes to the right guy**_

_**Silena:**_

_**Never had trouble getting what I want**_

_**Lilly:**_

_**But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough**_

_**Lola:**_

_**When I don't care**_

_**Kyra:**_

_**I can play 'em like a Ken doll**_

_**Alaine:**_

_**Won't wash my hair**_

_**Brooklyn:**_

_**Then make 'em bounce like a basketball**_

_**Kioyko:**_

_**But you make me wanna act like a girl**_

_**Rhay:**_

_**Paint my nails and wear high heels**_

_**Indie**_

_**Yes, you make me so nervous**_  
_**and I just can't hold your hand**_

_**Ana:**_

_**You make me glow, but I cover up**_  
_**won't let it show, so I'm**_

_**Puttin' my defenses up**_  
_**'Cause I don't wanna fall in love**_  
_**If I ever did that**_

_**All the girls:**_

_**I think I'd have a heart attack [x3] **_

_**Amber:**_

_**Never break a sweat for the other guys**_

_**Ana, Alaine, and Rhay:**_

_**When you come around, I get paralyzed**_

_**Brooklyn and Kioyko:**_

_**And every time I try to be myself**_

_**Indie:**_

_**It comes out wrong like a cry for help**_  
_**Kyra:**_

_**It's just not fair**_

_**Ellen:**_

_**Pain's more trouble than love is worth**_  
_**I gasp for air**_  
_**it feels so good, but you know it hurts**_

_**Karma and Indie:**_

_**But you make me wanna act like a girl**_  
_**Paint my nails and wear perfume**_  
_**for you make me so nervous**_  
_**and I just can't hold your hand**_

_**All the girls:**_  
_**You make me glow, but I cover up**_  
_**Won't let it show, so I'm**_

_**Puttin' my defenses up**_  
_**'Cause I don't wanna fall in love**_  
_**If I ever did that**_  
_**I think I'd have a heart attack**_

_**[x3] **_

_**The feelings are lost in my lungs**_  
_**They're burning, I'd rather be numb**_  
_**And there's no one else to blame**_  
_**So scared I take off in a run**_  
_**I'm flying too close to the sun**_  
_**And I burst into flames**_

_**Ana:**_

_**You make me glow, but I cover up**_  
_**won't let it show, so I'm**_

_**Puttin' my defenses up**_  
_**'Cause I don't wanna fall in love**_  
_**If I ever did that**_

_**Everyone:**_

_**I think I'd have a heart attack [x5]**_

The crowd verbally expresses their enjoyment by the performance by throwing roses on stage along with flooding the arena with applauses and cheers. Silena remained on stage as the other leading stars waved off behind stage.

"I'll admit that was cute!" Connor smiled while Silena threw a threatening sweet smile. She all but raised an eyebrow.

"Let's rumble boys and show these chicks how it's done!" Connor all but said as the light blacked out

**Andy:**

**Baby squirrel, you's a sexy mother**ker**

**Connor:**

**Give me your, give me your, give me your attention, baby**

**Leo:**

**I gotta tell you a little something about yourself**

**Dane:**

**You're wonderful, flawless, ooh, you're a sexy lady**

**Adam T:**

**But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else**

**The Guys:**

**(Oh whoa-oh-oh)**  
**Matt:**

**I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine (fine, so fine)**

**The Guys:**  
**(Oh whoa-oh-oh)**

**Andy:**

**Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine (mine, oh mine)**

**All the Guys:**  
**Treasure, that is what you are**  
**Honey, you're my golden star**  
**You know you can make my wish come true**  
**If you let me treasure you**  
**If you let me treasure you**

**(Whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)**

**Jason:**

**Pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl, you should be smiling**

**Dane:**

**A girl like you should never look so blue**

**Hunter:**

**You're everything I see in my dreams**

**Zane:**

**I wouldn't say that to you if it wasn't true**

**All the Guys:**

**(Oh whoa-oh-oh)**

**Jake:**

**I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine (fine, so fine)**  
**(Oh whoa-oh-oh)**

**Beckendorf:**

**Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine (mine, oh mine)**

**Treasure, that is what you are**  
**Honey, you're my golden star**  
**You know you can make my wish come true**  
**If you let me treasure you**  
**If you let me treasure you**

**The Boys:**  
**(Whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)**

**You are my treasure, you are my treasure**  
**You are my treasure, yeah, you, you, you, you are**  
**You are my treasure, you are my treasure**  
**You are my treasure, yeah, you, you, you, you are**

**Everyone:**

**Treasure, that is what you are**  
**Honey you're my golden star**  
**You know you could make my wish come true**  
**If you let me treasure you**  
**If you let me treasure you**

**(whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)**

The Crowd's echo of cheers turned into confusion as they watched the vision of all the good looking males dressed in red suit faded into pitch darkness.

_**The Boys:**_

_**When you meet a girl you like**_  
_**you should take my advice**_

_**Jason: **_  
_**Girls like boys like me…...**_

_**Matt:**_

_**Take the lead; she likes it when you're in control.**_

_**Andy: **_  
_**Let em' breathe, chill out and go with the flow.**_

_**Adam T: **_  
_**Make all the plans.**_

_**Dane: **_  
_**Don't be impolite.**_

_**Leo and Conner: **_  
_**I know what girls, know what girls, yeah, I know what girls like!**_

_**Silena: **_  
_**A quick glance, bat your eyes and look away.**_

_**Rhay: **_  
_**Take a chance; why not ask him on a date? Pick up the check.**_

_**Lola: **_  
_**No! Bake him a pie!**_

_**The Girls:**_

_**I know what boys, know what boys, yeah, I know what boys like!**_

_**The Boys: **_  
_**I know what girls like, you know what I mean?**_

_**The Girls: **_  
_**I know what boys like, boys like girls like me!**_

_**The Boys: **_  
_**I know what girls like, girls like boys like me!**_

_**The Girls: **_  
_**I know what boys like, boys like girls like me!**_

_**Hunter: **_  
_**Like me!**_

_**Rhay: **_  
_**Like me!**_

_**Zane: **_  
_**Like me!**_

_**Sophie: **_  
_**Like me!**_

_**Beckendorf: **_  
_**Like me!**_

_**Karma: **_  
_**Like me!**_

_**Jason: **_  
_**Hang with the Guys.**_

_**Don't let her know how much you care.**_

_**Hunter: **_  
_**Look in her eyes, and tell her even if you're scared.**_

_**Matt: **_  
_**You got it wrong!**_

_**Leo: **_  
_**No! I got it right!**_

_**The Boys: **_  
_**I know what girls, know what girls, yeah I know what girls like!**_

_**Kioyko: **_  
_**Stretched pants,**_

_**Brooklyn: **_  
_**Cute sweater, and sweet perfume.**_

_**Ana: **_  
_**Don't dress for him, its better when you dress for you. I keep it loose!**_

_**Amber: **_  
_**My outfit is tight!**_

_**Amber Alaine and Ana: **_  
_**I know what boys, know what boys, yeah, I know what boys like!**_

_**The Boys: **_  
_**I know what girls like, you know what I mean?**_

_**The Girls: **_  
_**I know what boys like, boys like girls like me!**_

_**The Boys: **_  
_**I know what girls like, girls like boys like me!**_

_**The Girls: **_  
_**I know what boys like, boys like girls like me!**_

_**Jason: **_  
_**Like me!**_

_**Ellen: **_  
_**Like me!**_

_**Zane: **_  
_**Like me!**_

_**Silena: **_  
_**Like me!**_

_**Andy: **_  
_**Like me!**_

_**Kyra: **_  
_**Like me!**_  
_**All the boys, they try to woo me.**_

_**Ana: **_  
_**The more they chase me the more I resist!**_

_**Adam T.: **_  
_**All the girls, they think I'm groovy!**_

_**Hunter:**_

_**There's only one girl that's on my list.**_

_**The Boys: **_  
_**I know what girls like, girls like boys like me!**_

_**The Girls: **_  
_**I know what boys like, boys like girls like me!**_

_**The Boys: **_  
_**I know what girls like, girls like boys like me!**_

_**The Girls: **_  
_**I know what boys like, boys like girls like me**_

_**The Boys: **_  
_**I know what girls like, girls like boys like me!**_

_**The Girls: **_  
_**I know what boys like, boys like girls like me!**_

_**The Boys: **_  
_**I know what girls like, girls like boys like me!**_

_**EVERYONE:**_  
_**Like me!**_  
_**Like me!**_  
_**Like me!**_  
_**Like me!**_  
_**Like me!**_

_**Ana:**_

_**Like me!**_

* * *

**-(A/N) I wanna thank of course for all the love and support for this story. It wouldn't have been possible without it or all the Awesome and Amazing characters that where submitted to my casting calls. It felt so honorably surreal and truly refreshing to reintroduce, familiarize, and to love these characters again like as if I had my own children as I planned and watched how they grow and evolve more stronger as the plot and their lives change by my hands. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH.**

* * *

**SHOUT OUTS:**

**Socrgrl14: Thank you! I'm currently writing the next chapters and there shall be a moment between the twins, but mostly Alaine and Connor. **** I hope you continuing being enjoyed.**

**GleekPJOFreak: Every time I see your comments it makes me feel just…. I can't even ****…. I feel so heavenly and loved thank you! As a gift I can tell you that Brooklyn, Andy, Haley and Scott will all be in good hands. **

**Wild-Cherry-Tornado-Hunter: Lmfao you're just too adorable! You never fail to both amuse and inspire me**** George and Martha are the future Kioyko and Dane! Also Hermes's Snake!;)**

* * *

**ANY SONGS OR POEMS USED IN THIS STORY I ABSLOUTELY DONOT OWN!**

* * *

**NOW SPEACIAL TREAT:**

**"You cheated on me too, bastard!" I screamed as I threw a huge ball of lightning at him which he deflected.**

**"Watch it, we have the same daddy!" He smugly smiled.**

**"So you keep telling after these secret meaning while shoving your tongue and ludicrous sinful ideas down my throat!" **

**I hissed as the distance became non existence he only smiled as he looked at me with a sickening gaze, "Only trying to keep the bloodline going!" He leaped towards me and gripped my hands in one steel massive grip above my head while his other hand left painful caresses on my sides as he pinned me against the wall. My mouth resisted the urge to breath out fearful gasps as my heart rate thundered in my chest.**

**"You're sick!"**

**"Thank you." And then his lips crushed down on me and I couldn't help but brush my fingers through his hair. I realized how horrible this was and shocked him as I bit his lips. He stepped back and touched his lips in astonishment as a smile crept on his face and spit out blood. **

"**We're done!" I started to walk away as he ran towards me and pulled me back into the shadows in anger as he gripped tightly on my arm. **

**"We're done when I say we are done!" He threw me on the ground after punching my jaw when I tried to run away again to freedom and pulled away my belt and started to unzip my jean as my eyes widen with tears. **_**SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME! **_**My voice screamed in my head.**


End file.
